Faded Memories
by asn water
Summary: This is meiling's chance, her chance to finally have what she's always wanted, but will she take it?
1. As the Rain Beats Down

Prologue- As the Rain Beats Down

It was a warm day- he could feel the sun's rays casting over him, bringing a comforting heat.

_"The garden looks nice today,"_ He thought subconsciously to himself.

The evidence of spring was all throughout the garden. Flowers littered the garden with color and sweet aromas.

A soft breeze picked up carrying the smell of Apple Blossoms. The smell reminded him of his cousin. She would often sit under Apple Blossom trees watching over the birds that their family kept.

He wondered if she were there at the moment. From lack of anything else to do he strolled over to the clearing of blossoming trees.

She was sitting there in her usual spot surrounded cages of small singing song birds.

Usually, her laughter could be heard along with the in high spirited songs of the birds who seem to be just as happy as she is when they're together but today, today was... different. Instead of dancing around and giggling, the girl was seated on the ground with melancholy look on her face. Although the sing song voice of the birds could still be heard, she didn't seem to be paying attention. She was looking at something.

Seeing this, the boy followed her gaze to a small cage.

'Nothing out of the ordinary' he thought, but upon looking closer, he noticed the cage didn't contain a bird. It was empty. A large shadow cast over him and the boy immediately turned his attention to the sky above. Dark clouds from the distance were coming at a rather rapid pace, covering the once clear blue sky-, and that meant a storm was brewing.

The boy decided to take his completely oblivious cousin inside. He stopped abruptly when the girl, eyes misty, glared up at the sky and yelled up at the gods, "Why me?! Why did you have to take my friend away?"

Her intimidating gaze tuned into a heartbreaking one as burning tears start to roll down her rosy cheeks. She just stood there looking at the cage not even trying to stop the droplets rain from falling on her.

A thunderous clatter from the gates took her attention away from the cage for a moment to the spot where the boy had watched her, but no one was there.

She was alone once again. Alone... just like she always had been and always will be.

The sun had completely disappeared by now and the wind was getting stronger with every passing minute. The girl didn't even notice it. . Huddling by the trunks of the large apple tree she held onto the empty cage tightly.

She evidently was drained, proof showed by her puffy read eyes. Tears start to fall once again as she stares at the cage that once held her only friend. . _I guess not even the bird that I loved so much wants to be near me... that's why it left... to get as far away from me as it can, she thought miserably. _

Droplets fall from her eyes onto her thin dress but it didn't make any difference since she was already soaked through and through. The tears that fell from her eyes rivaled that of the rain. She closed her tired eyes and held the cage even closer as the wind relentlessly attacked her fragile frame. As the winds passed by she opened her eyes slightly just incase the wind tried to sneak up on her again.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide, face showing her surprise as she saw her beloved pet land on her lap. Dropping the cage from her grip onto the ground she tenderly hugged her friend as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to hug it to death would you?" startled the girl looked up to see a boy she hadn't noticed earlier standing in front of her. A wide smile appeared on her face and she jumped up and embraced him. Surprised by sudden attack, the boy lost his balance and stumbled backwards a few steps- just enough to leave the two in the pouring rain.

"How will I ever thank you Syaoran?" she whispered, causing a small smile to appear on his usually serious face.

"Your smile is enough Meiling" he said softly as he returned her embrace.

The storm turned into a small April shower, the parting clouds leaving room for the sun to peek through as the two children stood there hugging each other creating a priceless memory that not even time could erase.


	2. Falling Leaves

**Faded Memories**

Chapter 1 Falling Leaves

Sakura sat there and looked outside the window at the falling leaves of autumn, lost in her own thoughts. Unknown to her, the same words are playing over and over in both meiling's and SSsyaoran's mind _I love you Ssakura,_ except theybut the two weren't looking out a window.

_Syaoran_

Syaoran was hurrying home, the only thoughts on his mind right now waswere his warm bed waiting for him so he couldto lieay down and drown his worries out in the darkness.

"Ssyaoran!"

Tthe sound of his name and a familiar voice The sound of a familiar voice calling his name made him turn around, his thoughts disappearing with the autumn breeze as he caught sight of a certain emerald eyed girl rushing to catch up with him, a huge carefree smile played on her lips.

theThe two strolled along on the deserted path. as Ssakura talked on and on about something that syaoran wasn't paying any attention to. Tthe only thing occupying his mind right now was her beautiful voice filled with laughter and joy.

theThe sun was starting to set, as the two passed the penguin park, creating lovely shades of pink and orange in the sky. Ssyaoran immediately stopped immediately and turned around when he noticed sakura's enchanting voice had disappeared. she was standing there admiring the sunset that, in his eyes, weren't nearly as interesting as her hair dancing in the wind.

"beautifulBeautiful" breathed Ssakura, totally hypnotized by the scenic view.

"yeaYea beautiful..." said syaoran clearly talking about something else, but Ssakura didn't notice that he was looking at her instead of the sky.

"I love you..."

" yaaaahUH?" sakura spun around and stared at Ssyaoran, unable to comprehend what he just said.

" I love you sakura" syaoran confessed once again this time making it clear that he was talking to her.

the two stood there for a moment staring straight into each others eyes but it seemed like forever before syaoran broke away from her gaze and left calling out a seeya behind him walking forward as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_Sakura_

Sakura was hurriedly walking home, an uncharacteristically annoyed look on her face, so that she could slaughter touya. He was supposed to walk home with her today but apparently he left when she left class a few minutes late.

"humph" she grumbled to herself as she walked. 'im going to kil…' her thoughts were left unfinished when she spotted a figure walking in front of her that looked surprisingly like…

"Syaoran!" she yelled out, pleased with the company on her walk home.

She ran towards him as he turned around to her call.

"Hi…" she huffed, catching her breath when she finally caught up with him.

The duo were walking along the dirt road that cut through the penguin park of their childhood and along the lake, sakura chattering on and on about the up coming autumn festival, which she had been looking forward to all month, not noticing that this wasn't their usual path nor that syaoran hadn't spoken a word since they started on their trek home.

"So I was thinking that we could go together as a gr…" just before she could finish the rest of her sentence, the magnificent array of colors from the sun set caught her eye and sakura stopped all together to look in awe at mother nature's beauty. Unable to think of any other thing to say in her state of stupor, sakura mumbled a "beautiful". Although she had heard syaoran agree, sakura wasn't much of the multitasker, so by the time she was about to respond, he had already spoken again.

" yaaaahUH?" _OMG! Did I just hear what I thought I heard? No…. it probably only sounded like THAT because my mind was too preoccupied to work corectl…_

" I love you sakura"

This time it was clear enough to pass through even sakura's thinkingfor even Sakura to comprehend, but her throat dried up and the words just wouldn't come out. Or maybe she was just too stunned to say anything. Their eyes locked, sakura unable to look away or react in anyway, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, but . However she found her eyes not wanting to look away whatsoever even as her heart beat like a drum and her entire body heated up despite of the cold wind.

And then the most horrible thing happened, well at the moment anyways. The amber blurred and disappeared, replaced by the retreating back of a li syaoran leaving sakura there, like, like a a statue still unable to move from the spot or wipe the stunned look on her face.

Something hit the ground to her side bringing A thumping noise to her side brought Ssakura's senses back immediately, enabling her to catch a blur of midnight blue as she turned around to face whatever it was that now had her complete attention. Her eyes tried to focus in the now darkening skies, and to her horror the thing was not a thing but a who, and not just any who.

"MEILING!!"

* * *

Note

ok so i just wanted to tell you that i'm writing this story with different characters as the main focus. so when it says _Syaoran _he's the center of everything that's going on. thank you a bunch timewarp for editing this story for me!


End file.
